Grand Alliance Meetings
Prompted by rising tensions with the New Horde after the Burning Legion's defeat in Draenor, representatives of the Grand Alliance established monthly Grand Alliance Meetings to share intelligence and provide means of communication for those in need of aid. While many of its representatives hail from states formerly part of the Alliance of Lordaeron, several factions from Kalimdor and Draenor have pledged their support. OOC The Grand Alliance is a group of role-playing guilds that meets monthly to keep its members informed of current events and to coordinate role-play between said guilds. During meetings, each participating guild is expected to outline their current status and may then choose to invite other guilds to join them in whatever campaigns or events that they may have planned for the future. While member guilds are certainly encouraged to coordinate role-play with each other within the coalition, they are by no means required to participate in all of the coalition's campaigns. Only guilds who visibly ascribe themselves to a specific nation or faction within the Alliance may participate in this coalition. If you are a guild leader and would like your guild to be formally affiliated with the coalition, or if you have any questions regarding the coalition, please contact Maxen Montclair either in-game or with a Website Message! Guilds are added or removed from the coalition on a case-by-case basis. =Member Orders= Kingdom of Stormwind Having recovered from the losses sustained during the Orcish Wars and the Age of Chaos, the human Kingdom of Stormwind now stands as the largest bastion of humanity in Azeroth. The kingdom acts as a driving force of leadership, commerce, and culture for the Alliance under the noble rule of the House of Wrynn. Stormwind stands ready to aid its allies after securing several victories against those who threatened the people of Azeroth. * The First Regiment * The Stormwind Guard * Order of Everstill * The Stormblade Regiment Kingdom of Lordaeron Once the shining beacon of humanity, the human Kingdom of Lordaeron crumbled to dust against the forces of the Undead Scourge and the plague of undeath. While pockets of resistance remain in far-flung corners of the ruins, the corrupted land has been taken over largely by the forces of the Forsaken and the Argent Crusade. Many of the resistance fighters loyal to the old ruling family have pleaded the Alliance to aid in the Lordaeron’s reclamation. * League of Lordaeron * Remnant of Lordaeron * Wardens of Thondroril Magocracy of Dalaran Rebuilt from ashes following the Third War, the Magocracy of Dalaran has reclaimed its place as the ultimate authority on matters of magic and the arcane. The floating city has served as a staging ground for heroes of both the Alliance and Horde in their fight against the forces of evil. Many factions within Dalaran still hold true to old alliances with the nations of the Eastern Kingdoms and are prepared to offer their magical skills to those in need. * Magus Senate of Dalaran Kingdom of Ironforge Carved from the wintry mountains of Dun Morogh, the Kingdom of Ironforge exemplifies the might and ingenuity of the mountain dwarves that built it. After the death of its king, the Council of Three Hammers was appointed to represent the interests of the dwarven clans that call Ironforge home. Boasting deep mines and roaring forges, Ironforge supplies the Alliance with the best of the best in its craft of arms and machinery. * Dwarven Vanguard Gnomeregan Ejected from their capital decades ago by troggs and their own mutated kin, the gnomes of Gnomeregan have applied their technological wonders to the benefit the Alliance. Led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, the gnomes have retaken the surface of their underground city and lay siege to the beasts within. The people of Gnomeregan hope that with the aid of their friends in Ironforge and the greater Alliance, they might finally return to their rightful homes. * The Underfoot Express * Gnomeregan Far Fielder * GEARS Kingdom of Stromgarde The birthplace of human civilization, the Kingdom of Stromgarde has since faded into obscurity and has collapsed in the face of multiple invasions after the mysterious death of its king. To make matters worse, the Forsaken have breached Thoradin’s Wall and claimed the kingdom’s Prince Galen Trollbane as one of their own. The hardy human highlanders who remain loyal to the ideals of Strom and the Alliance struggle for their very survival against all odds. * House Lionblood * Stone Cairn Company Darnassus Amongst the oldest civilizations in the world, the night elves of Darnassus boast a rich culture and strong holdings on the continent of Kalimdor. After pledging their loyalty to the Alliance following the close of the Third War, the night elves have staunchly defended their ancestral forests from the forces of the Horde. Though much was lost during the Cataclysm and Garrosh Hellscream’s offensive, Darnassus remains one of the most powerful nations in Azeroth. * Dor'Serrar * The Hundred Glaives * Thera'na Shalla Exodar and Elodor Although new to the world of Azeroth, the draenei of the Exodar and their Draenic capital of Elodor have pledged their might and faith to the Alliance. They have crafted wonders of crystal and light in their worlds-spanning fight against the Burning Legion. After decades of oppression as slaves to the orcs, the draenei are well motivated to fight the Horde. The draenei ultimately seek to be part of the army of light that will bring about the Legion’s downfall. * Te'Amun Kingdom of Gilneas Walled off from the rest of the Alliance for decades, the Kingdom of Gilneas broke from its isolation after civil war, a Worgen crisis, and Forsaken invasion ravaged its countryside. King Genn Greymane, the only surviving ruler from the old Alliance of Lordaeron, has pledged his subjects’ support to the new Alliance. Once a death sentence, their worgen curse has been tamed and utilized to bolster the strength of Gilneas’s forces. * Blades of Greymane * Greyfang Battalion Kingdom of Alterac Branded by many as traitors to the Alliance, the people of the devastated Kingdom of Alterac are divided over their position and future in the Alterac Mountains. While most have taken to organized crime in the form of the Alterac Syndicate, others have attempted to redeem the kingdom’s name through military action against the Forsaken and Undead Scourge. Alterac stands as a valuable buffer zone against the undead that the Alliance cannot afford to lose. * The Citrine Eagle Other Numerous other religious bodies and orders have pledged themselves to serve the Grand Alliance. * Clergy of the Holy Light * Brotherhood of Clemency * Lightwardens * The Witchbane * Knights of Menethil Category:Grand Alliance Category:Events